1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to teaching aids, and more particularly to a map puzzle game especially suited for teaching geography to children and adults.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Geography is a unifying subject that describes our world. As we watch or read the news, we organize the information we assimilate in many ways. One category always existsxe2x80x94location. Everything happens somewhere. Geography is the subject that relates what we learn to where we are, and provides a frame of reference for learning about subjects such as history, politics, geology, culture, or religion.
A solid grounding in geography is fundamental to understanding today""s complex international issues. It is increasingly obvious that our actions in the USA can have profound effects on the rest of the world. Similarly, the impact of decisions made in other parts of the world is felt by Americans. The quality of our lives and that of generations to come depends on geographic sensitivity. Knowing the whereabouts of Serbia, East Timor, Rwanda, Bangladesh and China is prerequisite to understanding global affairs, foreign policy, human rights, world hunger, and international trade. Perhaps most importantly, knowledge of the world""s places, peoples and cultures is the starting point for cultivating the kind of global understanding that is a pre-condition for world peace. Yet, despite the pivotal role of geography in the global context, year after year of national testing continues to show less than satisfying results of student knowledge and understanding of basic geography. The results might well be even more dismal if adults were tested.
The activity of locating countries on a map is oftentimes referred to as xe2x80x9cpolitical geographyxe2x80x9d. Learning political geography can be tedious, since students have usually not visited the places they are asked to locate on a map. There is thus no xe2x80x9cvisual memoryxe2x80x9d relating abstract shapes on a map to images that help students remember which political entities such abstract shapes represent. Instead, conventional methods for learning political geography rely chiefly on rote memorization, and are fraught with frustration and boredom on the part of students.
Geography teaching aids have utilized various types of fabric charts, learning maps, display devices and other planar panels inscribed with map indicia in combination with a plurality of manipulative elements. Such manipulative elements are said to consist of relational tabs, labels, or cut-apart cards, which are detachably removable with one- or two-member self-adhesive hook-and-loop fasteners. Representative examples of geography teaching aids are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,181, 5,259,763 and 5,800,182.
In each of these disclosures, iron velvet or other hook-compatible or Velcro(copyright)-compatible fabric is used for a base or background. The hook-compatible fabric obviates the need for separate loop-type fasteners. However, the fabric requires hemming or binding for structural integrity; or requires a rubberized lining and attachment to a rigid or flexible backing. Each of these structures significantly increases the bulk and weight of the fabric. Portability is decreased and the fabric is cumbersome to move or store when not in use. Moreover, the sewing and other labor required substantially raises production costs, thus compromising affordability of the product.
A further shortcoming of hook-compatible fabric is that, when printed with ink indicia, the fabric""s hook engagement capacity is diminished throughout the area in which ink indicia are applied. The manipulative elements can fall off the panel, distracting students and hindering implementation of the teaching aid. Moreover, hook-compatible fabric is esthetically unappealing, and projects a decidedly xe2x80x9csyntheticxe2x80x9d look, feel and smell. Likewise, manipulative elements such as color-coded tabs, printed words, icons and the like, have typically been flimsy. (See, for example, the Fabric Chart Kit referenced by U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,182, the tabs of which must be laminated by end-users to be rendered durable.)
Manipulative elements having the form of postage stamps have not been disclosed or suggested. Fabric chart kits of the conventional type are not recyclable, which is disappointing to environmentally sensitive consumers. Panel indicia and manipulative elements conventionally employed are esthetically and emotionally uninspiring. They fail to captivate the imagination and sustain the attention of participants, or otherwise assist children and adults to retain and apply lessons taught.
Continental map puzzles of the jigsaw variety are known, for example, from xe2x80x9cRavensburger/F.X. Schmid Maps of the World Frame Puzzles.xe2x80x9d Also known are geography learning toys and games that assist with reinforcement of geographic educational concepts. None of these puzzles, games, or teaching aids suggests use of postage stamp images or reproductions to indelibly relate an abstract shape on a map to something memorable about the political entity such abstract shape represents. Postage stamp images are compelling, distinctive, intrinsically interesting pieces of miniature art, and thus present a unique opportunity to capture the imagination of children and adults alike. These factors have not been recognized by prior art workers; postage stamps have not been suggested for use in geography teaching aids.
US and non-US postage stamp reproductions have been used in fields unrelated to geographic games and teaching aids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,043 discloses a stamp collector display card device. The device involves reproductions of U.S. and non-US postage stamps on the front surface of 2xc2xd inchxc3x973xc2xd inch stamp collector cards. No disclosure is contained therein regarding use of stamps as manipulative elements for geography teaching aids or games.
U.S. and non-U.S. postage stamp reproductions have been used in a self-correcting tutor game sold by Educational Insights, Dominguez Hills, Calif., under the trademark Geosafari Learning Game(copyright). This game includes a plurality of twenty-lesson card sets, each set of which includes lessons in a plurality of disciplines, including geography, science, world history, modern languages, ecology, and biology. One of these lesson card sets is entitled xe2x80x9cExploring Stamps,xe2x80x9d and contains cards imprinted with indicia comprising a plurality of full-color, enlarged or reduced reproductions of non-canceled U.S. and non-U.S. postage stamps. The postage stamp indicia relate to plants, animals, inventions, world geography, and flags of the world. Lesson cards feature questions related to the postage stamp indicia. No attempt is made to relate the images on the postage stamps to places on a map; no use is made of postage stamp images as manipulative elements or playing pieces.
There remains a need in the art for a method and means that facilitates the study of political geography in classroom, home and other environments. Especially needed is an amusing, compelling, and exciting teaching aid that effectively enables students of political geography to retain and apply lessons learned.
The present invention provides a multidisciplinary geography learning aid that enables both children and adults to learn to locate the world""s countries, territories and other political entities on a map in an enjoyable and effective manner. It inspires curiosity about each country""s culture, thus helping to facilitate mutual understanding, respect and peace. Game participants also develop heightened awareness concerning the importance of cultural preservation and ecological protection in a rapidly changing world.
Adapted for both classroom and home use, and for children and adults alike, the method and means of the invention features U.S. and non-U.S. postage stamp reproductions as puzzle game pieces. These pieces are appointed for deployment on a relational puzzle base imprinted with an artistic, accurate, large-format outline map of a world continent or region. Self-adhesive hook-and-loop members removably attach the puzzle game pieces comprising stamp reproductions to the map puzzle base. This attachment mechanism enables the puzzle game to be played on either a vertical or horizontal surface. Individual players or teams are challenged to match puzzle pieces with correct map sites within a specified time period, earning points for each correct match.
Learning is enhanced with (i) a concise key illustrating the correct location on the map for positioning each puzzle piece, and (ii) reference material relating the significance of each stamp image reproduced on a puzzle piece to the country or other political entity it represents. The base can be suspended vertically from a wall or bulletin board, with or without a frame, or pasted directly to a wall to form a decorative wall panel and used interactively with the puzzle pieces. Advantageously, the base can alternatively be used by stamp and coin exhibitors and collectors as an ornamental display device for proprietary collections.
More specifically there is provided in accordance with the invention an educational map puzzle game having the following elements: (i) a relational map puzzle base including a large format outline map of a world continent or region with indicia; (ii) puzzle pieces comprising reproductions of postage stamps associated with countries or territories represented on the map; (iii) a concise reference key illustrating the correct positions on the map of each puzzle piece; and (iv) reference material relating the significance of each stamp image reproduced on a puzzle piece to the country or other political entity it represents.
The puzzle pieces are removably attached to the map puzzle base by means of hook-and-loop fasteners such as Velcro(copyright). In a preferred embodiment, the map puzzle base is fabricated from flexible plastic material that is lightweight and easily rolled up to be stored in an original packaging tube. Opposable hook or loop portions of the Velcro(copyright) or generic equivalent fasteners are adhered to the areas on the map puzzle base as denoted by specific indicia. The puzzle pieces may depict stamp themes such as plants, animals, historic events, architecture, archaeological sites, famous monuments, and indigenous people in local costumes.
Significant advantages are incorporated into the elements of the present invention. There is provided a geography learning aid wherein postage stamp reproductions are combined with attractive relational outline maps to create an enjoyable and effective means for children and adults to learn to locate the world""s countries, territories, and other political entities on a map. Inasmuch as the as postage stamp themes cover a variety of subjects and disciplines there is provided a multidisciplinary approach to teaching geography. The puzzle or game pieces of the teaching aid include stamp themes such as plants, animals, historic events, architecture, archaeological sites, famous monuments, indigenous people in local costumes, religion and the like. Such pieces preferably are formed from full-color, canceled reproductions of officially issued U.S. and non-U.S. postage stamps, made durable by reproducing the stamps directly onto a heavy-gauge, semi-flexible, recyclable plastic substrate, or by reproduction on paper, which is then laminated on both sides with a clear transparent polymer. The substrate for the map puzzle base is readily constructed without hemming, backing or other labor-intensive work. It is lightweight, recyclable and easily rolled and stored or transported in its original packaging tube when not in use. The map base and game pieces are attractive enough to be suitable for framing and displaying as residential or office wall art. Ornamental aspects of the map puzzle game base commend it for use as a display device for world stamp and coin collections.